Fourth Empire
/ Remember that these ideas are for fun, and should not be used to insult any member of the Wiki. If you are looking for a certain empire, please use the contents bar. Be sure to credit yourself for any Empire you make, and have fun! Shadowrath empires Islamic Empire Dude,whers their statue -Spearton A empire with masleoum instead of a castle Miner Same as order Abilities Same as order Sayyid Speed,same as Swordwrath Damage same as Spearton Health,same as Archidon A swordwsem who wields a long sword 200 gold MORE TO COME awsomebloc's empire 'chaos rebels' When chaos had conquered its neighboring nations like order has done the survivors of those nations have been hidding in the shadows waiting to strike and reclaim there land back from chaos and thus created the chaos rebels. UNITS Miner Reguler hard working miner similair to the other empires. Cost: 150 gold Health: Reguler miner health Attack: Reguler miner attack Training Time: 8 seconds Population: 2 Sword knight Duel weilding swordsmen that has more armor Cost: 200 gold Health: 3 bars Attack: Same as Swordwrath but strikes twice instead of once Training time: 13 seconds Population: 2 Speed: Slower then archidon Great knight Juggerknights that have remained loyal to their nation and has not been corrupted by chaos's evil will. Cost: 450 gold, 50 mana Health: Same as Juggerknight Attack: Same as Juggerknight Training time: 20 seconds Population: 3 Speed: Same as Juggerknight Armed crawler Tamed Crawler that have been armed with metal claws and armor Cost: 400 gold, 50 mana Health: 4 bars Attack: Twice as much as Crawler Training time: same as Shadowrath's Population: 4 Speed: crawler speed Solar archer Ancestors of the Eclipsors that have not been corrupted by magic Cost: 350 gold, 50 mana Health: 1 bar Attack: Same as Archidon with fire arrows and does piercing damage like a Castle archer of up to 2 units Training time: 15 seconds Population: 2 Speed: same as Archidon Decending angel Solar archer that have been given angel like wings from the Castikai Cost: 450 gold, 200 mana Health: 2 bars Attack: Same as Solar archer and still does piercing damage of up to 2 units Training time: 18 seconds Population: 4 Speed: Same as Eclipsor Arcane mage Castikai that have learned how to use Arcane magic to heal allies and to damage foes Cost: 300 gold, 300 mana Health: 3 bars Attack: Same as Meric Training time: 18 seconds Population: 3 Speed: A bit faster then meric Castikai Marrowkai that have remained loyal to there original nation and have not been corrupted by necromancy. Cost: 500 gold, 500 mana Health: 3 bars Attack: Same as Marrowkai Training time: 20 seconds Population: 5 Speed: A bit faster then Marrowkai Giant knights Reguler Giants that have been persuaded (tricked) into fighting for the chaos rebels and is armed with armor made from the same unbreakable material as Great knight armor, a club, and an axe, Cost: 1500 gold, 100 mana Health: 5 bars stronger then reguler giants Attack: a bit stronger then giant and strikes twice instead of once being duel wielded Training time: 40 seconds Population: 7 Speed: A bit faster then reguler giants *Miner #'Hustle' Increases miner speed and health 300 gold, 100 mana #'Holy tower' Tower that is similair to central tower but can be destroyed, summons minions of up to 3 per tower, and brings 10 gold. 400 gold, 100 mana. 300 gold, 100 mana per tower (2) *Great knight #'Holy power' Great knight will glow blue, be healed as much as swordwrath get hurt for using rage, and gains an attack and defence boost, lasts as long as rage. 200 gold, 100 mana. 50 mana per use, regens 3 times slower then rage. *Armed crawler #'Predatory edge' Massive run speed increase for Armed crawlers. 100 gold, 100 mana #'Pack mentality' Damage boost for each crawler in the field up to 5. 250 gold,200 mana *Decending angel #'Feather storm' launches several feathers from there wings at the enemy. 100 gold, 50 mana. 20 mana per use. *Arcane mage #'Arcane force' powerful arcane force that can heal a great amount of health for a single unit and can damage a single foe for just as much. has 25% chance of hurting allies and when killed will cause the killed unit to explode doing the same amount as bomber explosions and will always heal Deads. 200 gold, 100 mana. 50 mana to cast. *Castikai #'Minion summon 1&2' will summon a minion with 1 bar of health that looks like the minion from stick war 1 and 2 will spawn a small spearton without a helmet. 200 gold, 100 mana, 300 gold, 200 mana for 2. 50 mana per unit, can summon 3 per Castikai, does not take up population #'Archer summon 1&2' summons a miniature archer, can summon up to 3. 2. summons a miniature decending angel of up to 3.1,400 gold, 300 mana. 2, 600 gold, 400 mana. #'Rock spikes' will sumon spikes from the ground faster and stronger the Hell fists. (automaticly have) *Giant knight #'Giant growth' Grows larger and stronger with increased health. 200 gold, 200 mana #'Giant tackle' Giant will charge at the enemy Giant pushing it back a far distance doing slight damage and stunning the enemy Giant.(will only effect giants)100 gold, 100 mana Losifairyane's Empires 'New Empire' To the south of the Spearton Empire, a lone race worked hard, determined to surpass all other nations in strength and power. They eliminated hand-to-hand combat. What was the use of being in the thick of the fighting, surrounded by blood and enemy units? They created machines to mine faster, to kill quicker, to destroy better. Then, through means of a portal, men from our world came to them and taught them the way of the gun. After learning all that was to be learned, these sticks combined the technology of the newcomers with the magic of old Inamorta, thus creating the New Empire. Driving the men back into there own world, the New Empire traveled north to conquer Inamorta. UNITS Driller Stickman wielding a modern driller. Mines faster than Order or Chaos miners. Brings back 200 gold Cost: 200 gold, 0 mana Health: Same as Crawler Attack: Deals more damage than Crawler, less than Swordwrath Training Time: 10 seconds Population: 2 Rifleman Stickman with a rifle. Cost: 150 gold, 0 mana Health: Same as Shadowrath Attack: Deals slightly more damage than Swordwrath Training Time: 10 seconds Population: 1 Ranger Stickman on a motorcycle with a pistol. Cost: 200 gold, 50 mana Health: More than Shadowrath, thess than Spearton Attack: Deals more damage than Swordwrath, less than Spearton Training Time: 15 seconds Population: 2 Medic Healing unit. Cost: 250 gold, 100 mana Health: Same as Shadowrath Attack: Deals just as much damage as Swordwrath. Should be used for healing, not attack. Heals slower than Meric, but has greater attack. Training Time: 20 seconds Population: 3 Minelayer Unit that lays mines in ground.Mines are visible to you but not to the enemy. Cost: 300 gold, 100 mana Health: Just as much as Shadowrath Attack: Has a really weak attack close up, but its mines cause devastating damage. Training Time: 25 seconds Population: 4 Machinegunner Unit that is alot like Rifleman, but shoots faster and harder. Cost: 400 gold, 150 mana Health: A little less than Spearton Attack: Just as much as Spearton Training Time: 30 seconds Population: 4 Helicopter Flying unit Cost: 500 gold, 200 mana Health: More than Spearton Attack: Just as much as Shinobi II Training Time: 40 seconds Population: 5 Plane Flying unit Cost: 1000 gold, 500 mana Health: Half as much as Giant with Giant Growth I Attack: More than Shinobi II Training Time: 50 seconds Population: 6 Tank Haevy ground unit alot like Giant Cost: 1500 gold, 700 mana Health: Just as much as fully upgraded Giant Attack: Just as much as fully upgraded Giant Training Time: 60 seconds Population: 7 ADVANTAGES *all units except for Minelayer are ranged. What is ''the use of being in the thick of the battle? *has 2 flying units instead of 1 *miners mine faster and better ABILITIES *Driller #'Hustle. Miner will move and mine faster #'Trench. '''Driller will dig a trench for units Rifleman, Medic, and Machinegunner units to stand in. *Rifleman #'Aim. 'Guaruntees that selected Rifleman will hit a single enemy unit with increased damage. *Medic #'Dissect. ''Use this only if an enemy Minelayer uses the Infect skill on your units. ''Medic will remove shrapnel from you unit(s). *Minelayer #'Barbwire I,II. '''Minelayer will build barb wire fence in selected area. Useful when building a trench then barbwire infront, then plating mines infront of that. #'Infect. Minelayer will plant special mine that blows shrapnel into all enemy units in range. *Machinegunner #'Blanket of Bullets. '''If you have 3 machinegunners or more, they will crisscross the battlefield will bullets, wounding all enemy units in range. #'Power Shot. 'Machinegunner will deliver a single shot to selected unit with increased damage. *Helicopter #'Detect. 'Helicopter will detect enemy mines. *Plane #'Paratrooper. 'Plane will drop Machinegunner with increased attack and health onto the ground #'Bomb Drop. 'Plane will drop a single devastating bomb. *Tank #'Tech and Mech Growth. 'Tanks will increase in size and strength. Harekiller's Empires 'The Fallen Usually, when a marrowkai transforms a unit into a dead, all that driving, insane dark magic is concentrated into the dead. But with such a high amount of power, at least some of this will waft into the air, off target. And what happens when the corpses of doomed, slaughtered nations absorb this? Well, they sort of come back to life. Somehow, they retain some sort of will, a driving, intense need of vengeance. They hold no allegiance, except to their country and their battle brothers. And they want revenge. So, why choose The Fallen as your empire? Since The Fallen are so tenacious, with such inextinguishable will, they will always hit harder, with unwearing power in their limbs. 'The Horde' Living in dark caverns and vast underground chambers, the creatures of the horde have long longed for freedom, but the exits were always blocked by miles of stone. Yet, one day, the walls of a small cave finally gave way, unleashing the Horde onto the unprepared earth, corrupting the trees, covering the ground. So, why choose the Horde as your empire? The Horde has cheaper units than most empires. It is attack-oriented, meaning it is meant to be an efficient attack force, and its units are generally cheap. It is a good empire for rushers (I HOPE!!!). Advantages 1. The maximum population for the Horde is 105 2. As the Horde is so numerous, units are generally cheaper. 3. Years in darkness have enhanced the Horde's senses. Disadvantages 1. Units will not always follow your order 2. There is a very ''small chance, if you are losing, that your units will flee, leaving you defenseless. 3. Units are generally weaker in many ways. 4. Units can easily be wiped out by splash damage and bombers. Map of the Horde Mountain Buildings 'Gold Hoard' A huge hellhole full of gold and mining gear to train Gorboid Diggers and hoard plunder. 'Mauling Basin' A big bloody pit where the creatures of the Horde maul each other for training and to death. 'Infernal Hammery' A Hut where insane Horden engineers go about crafting the Horde's Infernal Machinery. 'Crackcave' A cave full of cracks from all the stuff that goes on in there. It also stores Crack. Units 'Gorboid Digger' "Minin'salways been their passion. As babies, their toys are little rocks which they crush with their teeth as sport." -Miner Lowly short-legged stooped creatures wielding stone-crushing hammers. These are the gold earners of the Horde. They bring gold back to the castle at the same rate as Order's miners, but only bring back 30 Gold. Stats Faction------------- Horde Location------------ Gruelln Mines Role------------------ Earning Gold Health--------------- Very low, 1 bar Gold cost---------- 75 Mana cost-------- 0 Training time----- 5 Population-------- 1 Training area---- Gold Hoard 'Goblon' Short strong stickmanoids wielding handaxes. Strong in hordes. Stats Faction------------- Horde Location------------ Durk Chambers Role------------------ Early attack, overwhelming the enemy ' Health--------------- Low, 2 bars Damage------------ Medium Attack rate-------- Low Gold cost---------- 90 Mana cost-------- 0 Training time----- 6 Population-------- 1 Training area---- Mauling Basin '''Ourk Hunched armored unit wearing a viking helmet and wielding a big mean-looking scythe that can take a bit of a beating. Good for tanking. Stats Faction------------- Horde Location------------ Steel veins Role------------------ Tank, meatshield Health--------------- Medium, 3 bars Damage------------ Medium Attack rate-------- Medium Gold cost---------- 360 Mana cost-------- 30 Training time----- 13 Population-------- 3 Training area---- Infernal Hammery 'Knork Tracker' "..., Waves over waves of lightning quick Knork Trackers, flinging their bruising stones at our helpless troops, and..." -Magikill Powerful low-ranged Stickman-legged-Tiger-colored-Wolf-faced-Bear-bodied monster with high running speed (but slower than Shadowrath) and high damage. Throws small stones from a sack. Cannot throw while running. Stats Faction------------- Horde Location------------ the Corpsors Role------------------ Sabotage, Hit-and-Run, crippling the enemy Health--------------- Medium-low, 3 bars Damage------------ Very high Attack rate-------- Very low Gold cost---------- 390 Mana cost-------- 150 Training time----- 22 Population-------- 3 Training area---- Crackcave Abilities 1. Hunter's venom: Allows the knork tracker 20% chance of poisoning the enemy every hit. 0 Gold, 50 Mana 2. Bloodlust: The Knork Tracker can choose to slash its victim, dealing 2x more damage 420 Gold, 30 Mana Kill animations 1. Against swordwrath: Instead of shooting the swordwrath, it slashes the swordwrath's head off (lots of ketchup). The swordwrath body falls to the ground. 'Immp' "Everyone hates them, those little stupid annoying flying gits. Even their mothers loathe them. Easy targets for us, with everyone cursing and flinging things at them." -Archidon Vile annoying bat-winged flying small stickman with blood red skin, a big head, and long ears. Carries a sling. Stats Faction------------- Horde Location------------ Durk Chambers Role------------------ Flying support Health--------------- Very Low, 1 bar Damage------------ Low Attack rate-------- Medium Gold cost---------- 270 Mana cost-------- 150 Training time----- 13 Population-------- 2 Training area---- Crackcave 'Ballistragrk' Standard ranged infantry with a hand-held rock-throwing machine (who knows what infernal engineering this uses?) Stats Faction------------- Horde Location------------ Rockfallia Role------------------ Flying support Health--------------- Low, 2 bars Damage------------ Low Attack rate-------- Medium Gold cost---------- 270 Mana cost-------- 150 Training time----- 13 Population-------- 2 Training area---- Infernal Hammery 'Knurik Grenadier' Another evil Hordic creature playing with toys not suitable for his intelligence. They're fast, cunning, and deal alot of damage. And they're very, very insane. Stats Faction------------- Horde Location------------ Rockfallia Role------------------ Slaughter Health--------------- Medium low, 3 bars Damage------------ High Attack rate-------- Low Gold cost---------- 540 Mana cost-------- 200 Training time----- 30 Population-------- 5 Training area---- Infernal Hammery 'Blitzkohk' A very fast unit with high damage. Very low health. Useful for assassinating the enemy and knocking down a miner wall. Stats Faction------------- Horde Location------------ The four walls of Death Role------------------ Assassination, leading an attack Health--------------- Low, 2 bars Damage------------ Very high Attack rate-------- Medium Gold cost---------- 450 Mana cost-------- 220 Training time----- 22 Population-------- 3 Training area---- Mauling Basin 'Gyrayne' "Every lowly Goblon dreams of being a Gyrayne. Its what drives them to battle; the wish for supremacy." Well, every empire needs a giant unit right? Meet the... GYRAYNE! Wielding a splash-and-stun-dealing stone club, two of these is enough to kill a full-grown enslaved giant. Absolute brutes. And they stink to high heaven, so they have a 5% chance that when they die all enemy units will drop down dead from their stink. Just Kidding! Stats Faction------------- Horde Location------------ The four walls of Death Role------------------ Breaking enemy lines, killing off the enemy Health--------------- Extremely high, 22 bars Damage------------ Very high Attack rate-------- Low Gold cost---------- 840 Mana cost-------- 100 Training time----- 50 Population-------- 5 Training area---- Rockfallia 'Gear Empire' IMPORTANT NOTES: -Mana is called IDEAS, and the act of getting it is called INVENTING. ' -Units are generally much slower than the units in other empires' A long time ago, a while before even the conquering, there once was a nation known as Gearta, and as you may have guessed, it was the nation of the gear. The Geartons were always known as more rational compared to the other nations, however, at that time, it still hadn't put the Gear to good use yet. The ancient Spearton tribe swept in instead, and the Geartons were banished to a neighbouring island, and from there, they started to develop... Oh yeah, since the Geartons depend so much on their machines, their bodies are smaller due to not needing them as much, and their hands and heads a slightly bigger, to tinker with their machinery. So, why choose the Gear Empire as your empire? The Gear Empire's units are sturdier than others, due to the fine materials in which they are crafted from. For the same cost, A Geartic Hammerer has 9 bars of health, compared to the Spearton's 4. However, this comes with a cost, as a Geartic Hammerer has nowhere near the speed of a spearton, and it attacks much slower. This Empire is crafted for defensive players. Units Surveyor A stickman with a piece of planning paper, can Invent, earning you 7 Ideas every second. Faction------------- Gear Empire Location------------ Plotter's Forum Role------------------ Inventing Health--------------- Low, 2 bars Gold cost---------- 75 Mana cost-------- 0 Building time----- 10 Population-------- 2 Building area---- Inventor's Lab 'Mechaniminer' The Geartons pride themselves on the mechanical miner, which has triple the health of a flesh-and-bone version.Its mining trip is 2 times longer than an Order miner, but it takes back 350 Gold instead of the usual 75. Inside it is a driver. It cannot invent. Faction------------- Gear Empire Location------------ Scrap Dunes Role------------------ Mining Health--------------- Medium-low, 3 bars Gold cost---------- 325 Mana cost-------- 0 Building time----- 10 Population-------- 5 Building area---- Inventor's Lab 'Rollerge Mk1' The basic combat contraption of the Geartons. It has a spinning blade attached and travels via two big gears on either side of it. It has a scientist perched ontop of its crow's nest. Faction------------- Gear Empire Location------------ Factoria Role------------------ Basic combat unit Health--------------- Medium, 4 bars Damage------------ Medium Attack rate-------- Medium Gold cost---------- 275 Mana cost-------- 0 Building time----- 12 Population-------- 2 Building area---- Smythery 'Geartic Hammerer' A mechanical cart with a steam engine and a tiny driver in the exposed cockpit. It is also used as an exploration unit. The first speartons who spotted these thought they were seeing things. Faction------------- Gear Empire Location------------ Factoria Role------------------ Tanking, shield for weaker units Health--------------- High, 9 bars Damage------------ Medium Attack rate-------- Low Gold cost---------- 275 Mana cost-------- 0 Building time----- 12 Population-------- 2 Building area---- Smythery 'Tinkertoy' Originally an experimental test contraption for the inventors of Gearta, it is basically the only fast Geartic unit, it rushes towards the enemy and blows up (like the bomber, except bigger). Unlike the other units, it contains no stickman inside it. AND its completely energy efficient!!! Faction------------- Gear Empire Location------------ Plotter's Forum Role------------------ Sabotage Health--------------- Low, 2 bars Damage------------ High Gold cost---------- 75 Mana cost-------- 0 Building time----- 5 Population-------- 1 Building area---- Inventor's Lab 'Stonethrower 2000' A mechanical stone thrower that deals splash damage. The Geartons have always found physics, particularly gravity, and especially throwing boulders, interesting. Faction------------- Gear Empire Location------------ Scrap Dunes Role------------------ Sabotage Health--------------- Medium-low, 3 bars Damage------------ Medium Attack rate-------- Medium Gold cost---------- 425 Mana cost-------- 0 Building time----- 5 Population-------- 1 Building area---- Smythery 'Blaster' A Gearton wearing a flying contraption and wielding a Geartic firearm in its hands. Faction------------- Gear Empire Location------------ Plotter's Forum Role------------------ Flying support Health--------------- Very low, 1 bar Damage------------ High Attack rate-------- Low Gold cost---------- 375 Mana cost-------- 50 Building time----- 28 Population-------- 5 Building area---- Inventor's Lab 'Geartic Hurler' A huge mechanical monstrosity that throws explosives, with a stickman driving it in its 'head'. Who knows what its powered by? Maybe dark magic?... Faction------------- Gear Empire Location------------ Factoria Role------------------ Same as giants Health--------------- Extremely high, 26 bars Damage------------ High Attack rate-------- Low Gold cost---------- 1250 Mana cost-------- 50 Building time----- 28 Population-------- 5 Building area---- Smythery BladedFire's Empires The Nature One day, Marrowkai had created some deads, but because it is near the forest, the forest became alive and they seek revenge to Marrowkai who broke their peaceness all the time. Ground light infantry: Grassling 150 gold A troop with long survivality but less attack Health:3bars Attack: Slightly less than Swordwrath Speed:Same as Swordwrath Ability: (Already researched)Nature's Wisdom- Heals Grassling for a certain time. Ground heavy infantry: Treeant 400 gold 100 mana A troop that usually take the most attack. Health:6 bars Attack: Slightly more than Swordwrath Speed:Slightly slower than Spearton Ability: Perfect Wood: (100 gold 50 mana)Increase a bar of health and slightly increase attack Ranged infantry: Wisp 150 gold 150 mana A mystical troop that paralyses enemies. Health:1bar Attack:Slightly more than Archidon and stuns enemy for a while Speed: As same as Archidon Ability:Untouchable body:(100 gold 100 mana) Decrease 60% of the attack Flying Ranged Infantry: Leafstorm 400 gold 150 mana A group of living leaves that do anything together Health:3bars Attack:More than Archidon Speed:Slightly slower than Shadowrath Ability:Unity:(400 gold)Increase attack and speed for 30% Fast Infantry: Woodwolf 450 gold 200 mana Wood that mutated to a super speed wolf. Health:4bars Attack:More than Spearton Speed:As same as Spearton Ability:Pack of Fury:(Already researched)Increase speed and attack while Woodwolf have more than 3. Killer Jaw:(200 gold 100 mana)Increase attack and increase time of attacking Support Infantry: Wise Wisp 300 gold 200 mana Wisp that have experience in battlefield. Health:3bars Attack:Less than Wisp Speed As same as Wisp Ability:Aura of Fury: (Already researched)Increase the attack of infantry around Wise Wisp Aura of Vitality:(100 gold 50 mana) Increase health of infantry around Wise Wisp Aura of Energy:(100 gold 50 mana)Increase speed of infantry around Wise Wisp Spellcaster: Scarlet Tree 500 gold 500 mana Tree that live for a thousand or more years. Health:3bars Attack:As same as Magikil Speed:As same as Magikill Ability:Nature's Wisdom:(Already researched)Heals the infantry around Scarlet Tree Root attack:(200 gold)Summons scarlet woods that attack enemies from the ground Twig storm:(150 gold 50 mana)Summons a storm of twig that attack enemies from the sky and stay there for a period of time hurting enemies Miner: Newborn Wisp 150 gold Wisp that newly born and don't know about battle. Health:2bar Attack:Alot less than Wisp Speed:As same as miner Ability:Wisp Rush:(300 gold 100 mana)Increases speed Newborn Wisp tree:(100 gold,construct 200 gold)Constructs a tree that blocks the enemy and heals infantry around it.(Health: Less a bar than Miner Wall) Nature Spawn:Spawn like Tower Spawn Nature's Treasure:Like Passive Incoming Gold Nature's Survivalibility:Increase health of Tree of Wisdom(like order's statue) Giant: Gigant Treeant 1300 gold 200 mana Huge treeant that is dumb and only hear orders. Health:More than Giant's health Attack:Less than Giant Speed:Like Giant Attack cause AOE damage and attack is melee. The Mysvoid An empire that has a mix of good and evil troops. Bomber denotate and shakes the ground every time. This makes the ground shake and the sea of essence combined chemically and formed a new empire-the Mysvoid. Buildings: Saint Mountain Trains Axelient, Holnight and Vamja researches:Throw Axe, God's Pleasure and Vessel Targeter Shuriken Company Trains Shurignet and Mourignet researches:Sharp Shuriken, Speeder and Castle Shurignet Heaven's Library Trains Purifiend researches:Chilling Wind Giant's Tombstone Trains Gigelton researches:More nutrient Ancient Hall of Books Trains Necrofiend researches:Corpse sacrifice, Corpse Allies and Undying Fire Hell's Storage Trains:Devil Miner researches:Devil Rusher, Hell Income and Hell Ground Units: Axelient (or Barbarian)-Brutal troops that kill people with no mercy. Cost:150 gold Health:Slightly less than Swordwrath Attack:Like Spearton Training Time:200 Speed:Like Swordwrath Abilities:Throw Axe:Throws axe (200 gold to research)costs 50 mana. Throws the axe to the fleeing unit damaging 60% of normal attack. Shurignet (or Ranged Ninja)-The main founder of Shuriken and master it. Cost:300 gold Health:Same as Archidon Attack:Slightly less than Archidon but throws two shuriken a time. Training Time:400 Speed:Faster than Archidon Abilities:Sharp Shuriken:(400 gold to research)Increases 40% of normal attack permanently. Holnight (or Guardian):An armored warrior that uses holy magic to heal. Cost:400 gold 200 mana Health:Same as Spearton Attack:Slightly less than Spearton Training Time:600 Speed:Like Spearton Abilities:God's Pleasure-(50 gold 100 mana to research)Heals 20% of Holnight's health with the cost of 50 mana each. Vamja (or Vampire Ninja)-Basically a vampire that knows ninjutsu and wields double blade. Cost:450 gold 150 mana Health:Same as Shadowrath Attack:Slightly lesser than Spearton Training Time:800 Speed:Like Shadowrath Abilities:Blood Sucker-(Researched)Heals Vamja a 5% health in every attack. Vessel Targeter-(100 gold 150 mana to research)Increase attack(slighly more than spearton) and recieves a 10% health in every attack. Mourignet (or Eagle Rider)-A Shurignet riding an eagle. Cost:450 gold 200 mana Health:Same as Albowtross Attack:Slightly more than Archidon and throws two shurikens a time. Training Time:750 Speed:Slightly more than Eclipsor Abilities:Speeder:(300 mana to research) Increases speed(slightly slower than Shadowrath) Purifiend (or Pure Spell Caster)- A wizard that casts pure magic. Cost:400 gold 400 mana Health:Same as Magikill Attack:Slightly more than Magikill Training Time:600 Speed:Faster than Magikill Abilities:Fireball(Researched) Casts a fireball that causes explosion.(Like Magikill's explosion but smaller radius and attack) Chilling Wind(50 gold 100 mana to research) Costs 50 mana per use. Casts a gust of wind that slows the enemy's movement.AOE(Longer than Marrowkai's hell fists) Necrofiend (or Dark Spell Caster)-A necromancer that summons corpses and poisons enemies. Cost:500 gold 500 mana Health:Same as Medusa Attack:More than Medusa Training time:900 Speed:Medusa speed Abilities:Summon Corpse(Researched)Summon 1 corpse that helps in battle(Like dead but melee and attacks more than dead) Corpse Sacrifice(100 gold 200 mana to research)When the corpse dead it explodes into poison and splashes a small radius of poison to the enemy. Corpse Allies:(300 gold 200 mana to research) Can summon up to 3 corpses. Gigelton (or gigantic skeleton)- Giant skeleton that crushes everything in sigh with bare hands) Cost:1300 gold 200 mana Health:More than Giant Attack:Less than Giant Training Time:1200 Speed:Same like Giant Abilities:More nutrient level 1 & level 2 (Same like Giant growth) Devil miner -A devilled miner that mines more and prays more Cost:200 gold Health:Same as miner Attack:same as Miner Training Time:200 Speed:same like miner Abilities:Devil Rusher(like miner hustle) Hell Income(like Passive Incomng Gold) Undying Fire(like Resilience) Hell Ground(like Miner wall but this cost lesser(150 gold 50 mana) to build and damages enemies who stands nearby. Modern Humans One day, a crazy professor by the name of Crazy Proffesor, invented a time machine. You all know what happened next. He got rich and an entire army managed to somehow break in and go back in time to...Stick Empires. AK-47 : Cost: 2000 gold and 100 mana. Health: 5 bars Attack: Kills an enemy 98% of the time Training time: 1 minute Speed: Same as swordwrath Abilities: Automatic, shoots 2 times faster (6 seconds reduced to 3 seconds per shot) Tank : Cost: 5000 gold Health: 15 bars Attack: same as AK-47 except 2 seconds slower and deals area damage Training time: 1 and a half minutes Speed:slightly faster than giant Abilities: none Harmless Human: Deals same damage as a miner, half a bar of health, cost 50 gold and mainly distracts the enemy Business Man: gives u gold, 2X more than miner. Nuclear Bomb: destroys the enemy. Costs 10,000 gold (i hope this isnt overpowered XD) 'Jombloxx's Empires' Nixian empire Empire formed from warriors and cursed heroes. Value costs - gold/mana/pop/time Miner - 150/0/2/8sec Health: 1 bar Attack:as miners' Speed:same as miners' Abilities: Hustle - 300/100 to research - increases speed Passive gold income 1,2 & 3 - u know what i am talking about Electrowall - 100/0 - same as miner wall Blader - a basic infantry unit used in large numbers for better effect - 100/0/1/10 secs Health: 1 bar Attack:little less than swordwrath's Speed:little faster than swordwrath Abilities: Speed manipulation - 50/100 + speed, +health Crossgion - ranged unit that uses crossbow like allbowtross, but does not have wings - 300/50/2/15 secs Health: 1 bar Attack:same as archidons' Speed: as archidons' Abilities: Flaming arrows - 100/50 + damage Knifion - 'a crazy unit that kills the unit(s) that manages to, and then kills himself - 100/0/1/10 Health: 1 bar Attack:as 'Bombers' Speed:as Bombers Abilities: Knife throw - 50/50 Damages a selected unit without killing himself. '''Youngian(Young macigian) -' 400/400/4/20 Health: Attack:as the Marrowkai Speed:as the Meric Abilities: Electricity - a directional spell of electricity that causes damage Blade - comes with - Damages a selected unit '''Infantry giant - '''150/0/7/40 Health:8 bars,10 bars upgraded,15 bars fully upgraded Attack;as the giant Speed:as the giant Abilities: Giant growth 1&2 '''Knighion - 450/50/3/25 MORE TO COME(not really) 'Me2please's empires' The Tribe Empire Long ago, Inamorta was a world of many and many tribes. These tribes were all very weak, and they fought like cavemen and were not intelligent. They all hated each other, for they had different beliefs. But then Archidons, Swordwrath, and all the other empires were created, and the tribes were driven out. They could not progress, and just before they were about to take it all back, Order began the Conquering, and they were forced to unite to defeat such a powerful empire. But they were still not powerful enough, so in their nearby undiscovered island, they increased their numbers, and made new technology, although they were not bright. Then Chaos came, and they still couldn't attack. So then, years after the Order-Chaos war, when Order was weakened, they finally declared war. These are there units: Miners: 150 gold, 240 ticks to load, 2 population. Description: Workers enslaved by their leaders to collect resources. Abilities: Hustle: 300 gold, 100 mana to research, 600 ticks to load. Makes miners work and move faster, as well as increase their health. Tribe miners have same stats as order miners. Club men: 100 gold, 360 ticks to load, 1 population. Description: Meek units that wield clubs, weaker than the swordwrath, more powerful than crawlers. No abilities. Club men move at same speed as swordwrath, but deal 50% less damage. They have same health as swordwrath. Log men: 600 gold, 100 mana, 750 ticks to load, 4 population. Description: Powerful heavy armored units, good frontline warriors. Abilities: Spiked logs: 500 gold, 600 ticks to load. All log men that were trained after ''this abiltity is researched will have spiked logs, dealing 20% extra damage.Log men have as much health as a spearton, but deal as much damage as a giant as well. This makes them quite powerful. They deal AOE damage and cause stun.They move as fast as speartons, amazingly, due to their immense training (they trained by far harder than ''any ''other unit). Assassin: 600 gold, 250 mana, 900 ticks to load, 4 population. Description: Can assasinate any lone enemy, but has extremely low health. Abilities: Teleport: 200 gold, 100 mana, 600 ticks to load, 50 mana to use, ability cooldown is 750 ticks, when used, assassin can teleport anywhere on the map. Stats: Assasins have the same amount of health as bombers, but can kill even a giant in one blow, extremely fast. They move faster than any unit in the game, but cannot assasinate groups. It will automatically assasinate the first enemy it finds, and does not cost any mana or gold or have any cooldown. If you target an enemy, it will assassinate that enemy first before any others. Assassins wield 2 swords to plow through the front lines, and are the only advanced units. There is a 3 second gap between each assassination. Against things they cannot assasinate, like walls and turrets, each attempt of assassination will be equivalent to 2 swordwrath blows. Javelin Throwers: 550 gold, 550 ticks to load, 4 population. Description: Basic Ranged Support that throws javelins. Abilities: Piercing Javelins: 400 gold, 1200 ticks to load. Javelin Throwers and Blessed Javelin Throwers will throw spears that deal more damage and have extra range. Piercing Spears are equal to fire arrows or blazing bolts. Javelins Throwers deal as much damage as a dark knight, but javelin throwers have as much health as archidons. Blessed Javelin Throwers: 650 gold, 150 mana, 650 ticks, 5 population. Description: The lucky javelin throwers that were blessed by the great angel and have got wings. Abilities: Piercing Javelins: see above. Blessed Javelin Throwers (or flying javelin throwers) have twice the health of a Javelin Thrower, but deal same damage. Ancient Mage: 650 gold, 650 mana, 1000 ticks, 6 population. Description: A very powerful mage blessed by the great angel. Abilities: Lightning Strike: 50 gold, 100 mana, 600 ticks to research. 30 mana per use, 500 ticks for cooldown. A powerful bolt of lightning, damages a single unit, does extra damage on armored units. Whirlwind:100 gold, 100 mana, 600 ticks. 50 mana per use, 300 ticks for cooldown. Blows enemies away, how far depends on the units.Cannot blow giants away. Mind Control: 500 gold, 500 mana, 1800 ticks. Twists a soldiers will to fight against their army. 250 mana per use, 1800 ticks for cooldown. Previously researched abilities: Heal and cure: 1 mana per use, 50 ticks. A merics heal and cure spell combined. Also previously researched: Fireball: 0 gold, 0 mana, 330 ticks for cooldown. More powerful than magikill's blast spell, but same effect. Ancient mages have as much health as marrowkai, but have less speed than a magikill. Their melee attack, however, is half of even merics, due to their age. Eagle scout: 300 gold, 0 mana, 600 ticks, 2 population. Description: disguised as a bird, able to scout without being killed, cannot attack. Ability: Invisibility: 50 gold, 50 mana, 600 ticks to research. 20 mana per use, 900 ticks for cooldown. Eagle will turn invisible for 10 secs so even the human opponent won't be able to know you're scouting him. Once near castle, will turn visible again. Giant Gorilla: 2250 gold, 50 mana, 9 population, 1800 ticks to load. Description: 2 big gorrilas murphed into a ferocious beast, even more powerful than a fully upgraded giant. No abilites. These gorrilas have as much health and armor as a fully upgraded giant, but deal 25% more damage and have as much speed as a spearton. The great angel: 0 gold, 100,000 mana, 0 population. Great angel automatically comes once you collect 100,000 mana, near indestrucible unit, cannot be assasinated or mind twisted. All abilities are passive and already researched. Will take back your 100,000 mana, and will make a speech before arriving. Very hard to get due to the amount of mana needed. Other abilities: Castle Javelin Throwers: Will train 2 javelin throwers, already previously upgraded with piercing spears. 400 gold, 450 ticks to load for Castle Javelin Thrower 1, 600 gold, 750 ticks to load for Javelin Thrower 2. Passive Income Gold,1,2,3: Same thing as passive income gold 1,2,3 for Order. Tower Spawn 1,2: Tower Spawn 1: 800 gold, 250 mana, 600 ticks. Description: Will spawn log men from the center tower. Tower Spawn 2: 2500 gold, 1200 mana, 1200 ticks. Will spawn giant gorrilas from the center tower. Resillience: 50 gold, 100 mana. Description: Increased statue health. The Cidanian Empire In a realm seperate from Inamorta, exists strange creatures known as Cidanians. These creatures were something else completely- their realm was sawdust and bones the entire way, and they did nothing but gamble with playing cards every day. They could only die through the weapons of war, and the place had really gone to the dogs. Almost all Cidanians were optimistic and believed their boredom would be relieved. Then they were called for an announcement from the leader. The leader had figured out a way to alleviate their boredom- declare war on Inormata. People got excited, and soon they gathered their weapons and walked to Western Cidania, to the only portal that exists. They then rested, and when they woke up, declared war... First, before unts are explained, their history must be explained. Cidania used to have great mages, but all of them perished after they did their magic for some reason. However, a mage with the alias Code 01 found a secret code, and all mages that have perished appeared to have broke this code. Code 01 broke the sacred code and had access to all sorts of magic. It is rumored that magikill have their own different code, but no one ever found it. But soon Code 01 became too close to God's realm... and perished. However, the code has disappeared, and Cidanian mages have access to magic, but they're scared to use too many spells, because it is rumored that Code 01 died a painful death. It is not know if God created the code, because in Code 01's journal, he said God claimed he did not make the code, but he does not know who made the code. Since then, it has been pretty boring, and that's how this war happened, as mentioned above. Now, time for the empire. Miner- 150 gold, 8 secs, Cidanians have to take shifts and mine. Each shifts lasts one battle. Abilities: Pickaxe Wall (completely free of cost), 6 miners will take their pickaxes, and build a 2-sided(meaning that it will block retreating enemies) wall much more powerful than miner wall. If broken, miners can still retrieve pickaxes. Miners can still pray without pickaxes. However, those 6 miners will not be able to mine until wall is dismantled. Other ability: Hustle. You know what this is. Bladier- 250 gold, 15 secs, as mentioned earlier, Cidanians are masters of magic arts. Their swords are magical energy swords and more powerful than swordwrath swords, and can pierce armor. Abilities: Sonic wave: Bladiers will shoot a powerful sonic wave dealing 2x more damage than shinobi level 1, from their blades at the price of 50 mana, cooldown is 20 secs this ability costs 200 gold and 200 mana to research. They have same speed and health as swordwrath. Jumper- 400 gold, 16 secs, Jumpers are a very strange breed of Cidanians, they will jump as far as a Dead projectile, stab its enemy with its claws, dealing as much damage as a crawler, then jump back to its original spot extremely fast, being an awkward ranged unit. With their jumping, it's impossible to kill one if retreating. However, they have to attack the enemy head on, and with very fast powerful burst damage, you can kill one before it jumps back. They have as much health as a swordwrath. They have one ability: Super Jump, 300 gold to research, will jump twice as far, and next attack will deal 2x more damage, has a 40 sec cooldown. Reaper- 500 gold, 500 mana, 35 secs, The reason Cidanians can't really die is because they made a deal with the Reapers. Reapers can only die by their own code (oh, Cidanians can only really die by their code, your only choice is to chop their head off and leave them helpless, so all units will have their head chopped off as their death, Reapers are the same). Anyway, Reapers have just one ability: they have the same minion summoning ability (minions damage and health is both 50% less than swordwrath and they are actually skeletons) as Magikill in stick war 1, Reapers just don't have the stun spell and can summon up to 10 minions (but don't forget minion summoning cooldown, which is 3 secs). This ability is automatic. Also, they have as much health as a Magikill, and their scythes deal as much damage as a Bladiers blade. They move slightly slower than swordwrath and just hover above the ground, still in attack range. Marrowkai- Marrowkai are really just pawns of reapers, in Cidania they're the same old thing you know. Shield Butcher- 450 gold, 50 mana, 20 secs. Shield Butchers are just what they sound like- butchers with shields. Cidanians don't need food but there were butchers that cut things up for fun, they now have been given shield and serve as tank units. Their cleavers deal half a bar equivalent of damage, they have the same health as juggerknights, but they don't have their regeneration ability. Their attack rate is equal to speartons, making quite close to juggerknights. They have one ability: Meat Craze: This is the same thing thing as rage, only there's no glow, a hysteric laugh insted of a scream, health isn't lost, there is a 12 sec cooldown, it's previously researched and costs 10 mana to use per butcher. Crawler- Crawlers truly come from Cidania, they're the same old thing as you know. Flying Axe Thrower- 450 gold, 200 mana, 17 secs, Brave mages have tried to create magical energy wings, and it turns out that it wasn't forbidden. Now they rain death upon foes by throwing weaker axes that deal equal damage to a spearton's blow. They have same speed as eclipsors and same attack rate as albowtross. Enslaved Big Boy- 1400 gold, 100 mana, 40 secs, these unusually large Cidanians have always been teased and called 'big boys'. Now these 'big boys' have been enslaved and fight with their brute force and are equal to giants. They have the same giant growth ability, just called "Big Boy gets Bigger" 1 and 2. Axe throwers are the castle defenders, tower spawn spawns shield butchers and enslaved big boys, you know all the other abilities. Balance Good and Evil must be balanced. For if either wins, the world is lost to one or the other. The Balance is not known anywhere but where conflict between good and evil starts, using units from lost tribes, ancient times, and even from other universes. The Balance is a force to be reckoned with. Miner - 150 gold. as in every empire, even the balance has miners. *Hustle - Workers become quicker and *Spawn statue - a small statue that spawns 1 Hopliton of which is uncontrollable, the building is unrepairable as well Hopliton - 150 gold. The Hoplitons were from a group of Speartons who never learned the Spearton's way of fighting, nor their way of Honor... you could say that the Hoplitons are the weaker cousin of the Speartons, except with longer spears. *Phalax - the Hopliton goes into a defensive mode like the Speartons, but the spears reduces half the health of the other unit charging toward the Hopliton Legionary - 450 gold, 50 mana. The Legionary has mastered as many arts as the giants, most Legionarys throw javalins that kill the enemy before advancing slowly toward the enemy with their square shield and shortsword in hand. *Turtle formation - The legionary holds up his sheild, all arrows that hit the unit are reduced in damage by 75% , the dark knights charge also does not affect this unit as much *Spear throw - The Legionary throws a javalin that causes massive damage to units Clubarians - 400g 150m The Clubarians units use clubs with spikes on the. to smash other units... their not really that bright... but strong they are... *Thick-skinned - Clubarians gain more health... hm... *Berserk - The Clubarian will gain more speed and attack, but control over the unit is lost, as well as some health Gunnic - 400g No one knows where the gunnics are from, some say they came from a portal, others say they invented thunder. They say that they come from a land devastaed by a diffrent version of chaos, where demons live and thrive, but all know that the Gunnic is extremly accurate and creates devices of which others can't get their head around. *Gernade - The gunnic throws an item that explodes... similar to the Magikill's fireball, but instead without magic Bot - 400g 200m One of the devices created by the gunnic, the Bot is just called a Bot... most races believe it is run by magic... that is partially true *Electricty - The Bot Eletrocutes an enemy unit, causing them to be stuned for a short period. Raptor - 300g 200m A species of creature were taken from the past, tamed, and trained to fight... they are very fast, and deadly. *Jump - always active, and already part of the Raptor (no research need), the raptor jumps toward the enemy when attacking, causing stun *Bite - The Raptor will take a bite out of the enemy, causing massive damage, and heals the Raptor Golem - 500g 500m These Golems weren't plucked out of the past, they were made by the Balance King himself... *Metal Armour - No research needed, The Golem takes 50% less damage from any enemy *Heavy punch - The Golem punchs with it's heavy arm, causing massive damage and stun *Selfdestruct - The Golem Blows up, causing massive damage toward units in range, kills most units as well Balance Avatar - 1500g 250m The Balance Avatar is a warrior of the Elite guard, extremly deadly, but slow. The Balance Avatar is both respected and feared *Grow lv1 - The Balance Avatar grows a bit bigger, increasing health *Grow lv2 - The Balance Avatar grows alot bigger, Increasing health a great ton Other skills of the Balance Empire *Passive Income lv1,lv2,lv3 - Passivly gain some gold and mana *Statue health - The Statue gains some more health *Gunnic Post lv1-lv4 - A Powerful Gunnic appears on the castle wall beyond enemy reach *Tower Spawn lv1 - 600g 200m A Legionary spawns from the Middle tower, uncontrollable *Tower Spawn lv2 - 2000g 1250m An Balance Avatar spawns from the middle tower Buildings Barracks - Most melee units are trained here Cage - Raptors come from here Armoury - Gunnics hang out here... creating Bots... Portal - Balance Avatars ofthen come from out here Bank - Miners ofthen take the gold mined here. Metal pit - Golems ofthen come from down the pit... everyone else is too scared to find out what goes on down there More info - The Balance Empire has been noted to use diffrent units, but these are the main units they often use... Billk's Empire '(Miner) Miner': A mindless human used as a toy for gold and mana.... Abilities: Miner Trouble: Makes the miner explode causing damage around it. Need more gold? Use this to make the miner mine faster for 10 seconds... Miner Prayer: Need more mana? Use this to make the miner pray faster for 10 seconds... Endless pit: A floor that will damage any enemy unit that comes across it... If it damages a lot of enemy units it will explode like a bomber... '(Swordmen) Dark servent: Those who choose their paths to become a Dark Controller must be able to live as a dark servent! Abilities: RAH!: They charge towards you offering themselfs as protection! '(Ninja) Ender: '''A ender is mostly used against large groups... Once it strikes its first unit that unit is posioned. Then any other unit it strikes will be a normal attack... Abilities: Doomed!: The ender will release a powerful attack that could cause a death of a spearton without the protection! '(Spearton) Crystal Guardian: 'Many never seen the crystal Guardians! Abilities: Hand Of Doom: Releases a controller to control anyone for 10 seconds! Clap Clap: Summons a giant hand to take control of any unit for 20 seconds! '(Archer) dead archer: 'these archers were loyal to every nation! UNTIL NOW.... Abilities: Posion Arrow: Causes posion to unit. Doom arrow: Causes the unit to move towards your castle! Castle Arrow: Causes a unit to teleport back to the castle! Flaming arrow: Causes damage to the enemy unit! '(Flying Archer) Flying Great Guardian: '''Guardians have been also known for best flyers! Abilities: Holy Light!: Shoots a tiny bit of light causing '''TONS OF DAMAGE! (Meric) Golden Caster: 'A happy unit willing to cast a bomb or axes that will rain from the sky! Abilities: CAST THE AXE: A giant axes attacks a unit! Or... It rains axes. CAST THE BOMB! A giant bomb attacks a group of units! Or Causes it to rain bombs! '(Magikill) Necromancer: 'A necromancer will create a ghost! Abilities: Ghost Summon 1: A Ender will be summoned... Ghost Summon 2: A Crystal Guardian will be summoned... Ghost Summon 3: A Death guardian will be summoned... '(Giant) Death Guardian: '''Guardian of deaths are the darkest nation of all HISTORY! Abilities: Death Guardian growth 1 & 2 Zombiedeath's Empire Technological Empire Also known as Tech for short, the Technological Empire uses weapons and tactics beyond what any of the other nations had ever seen. Miner 150 Gold 0 Mana Even a technologically advanced Empire has to have Miners. Abilities: Miner Hustle- Same as the other Empires Electric Fence- The Miner erects a metal fence charged with deadly amounts of voltage Knifewrath 150 Gold 0 Mana The Swordwrath of the Tech Empire, Knifewrath are cheap, fast, easy to make, and deadly in numbers Ability: Rage- Same as the Swordwrath, except it also allows the Knifewrath to throw his knives. Shieldton 500 Gold 150 Mana The tank of the Tech Empire. Slow, but very powerful. Defensive purposes only, has no weapons except the shield. Abilities: Phalanx- The Shieldtons line up and use their heavy armor to block off incoming enemies Unwilling Ally- The Shieldton grabs the nearest enemy and swings him around as a weapon for a short time, stunning enemy units Sniperdon The Tech Empire was the first to invent primitive firearms, and trained their best sharpshooters to wield them. Ability: Armor Piercers- The Sniperdon's projectiles penetrate through armor for a short time Spearwing Terror of the skies, the Spearwing flies using mechanical wings, much like the Allbowtross, only metallic and much more advanced. He wields a spear and shield, essentially making him a flying Spearton. Abilities: Spear Toss- The Spearwing throws his spear at the enemy and pulls out a new one to continue fighting. Gunner Mode- The Spearwing can switch between his spear and a firearm similar to that of the Sniperdon. Inventor None of the Tech Empire's achievements would be possible without Inventors. Inventors are responsible for the building and maintaining of all the Empire's weaponry, including a few reserved for their own use. They have also studied the ways of Order's Magikill and implement their techniques into their inventions. Abilities: Fire Bomb- The Inventor tosses a firey grenade at the enemy. Useful for getting rid of large groups of units quickly. Blowdart- The Inventor fires off a dart laced with a very strong poison, damaging units over time. Tesla Beam- The Inventor uses lightning to charge a metal rod and redirects the charge at the enemy. Very powerful, but slow recharge time. Robot Empire by Freezer111 '''First Future:Here the Order Empire has destroyed and conquered the entire Chaos Empire,and they created the robot empire.They are modernized units capable of regeneration.But,because of a failure,the Robots malfunctioned and attacked the Order and Chaos Empires divided.A few survivors went to the present. Second Future:'''Here Order and Chaos were at war and Order was winning. Then, they found a time teleporter and it opened.Inside are the survivors of the Robot Empire.The old Order leader,the Magikill,and the old Chaos leader,Medusa,showed up the cliff of Victory and collided the Order and Chaos Empires,and became the United Nations.So the fought against the Fututre Robots and won every battle and they fought at Magida's Gates,the gates of the Robot leader Robot Magida. '''New Units: ORDER EMPIRE UNITS Deathwrath-'''a deadly powerful swordsman that can wield 2 swords.Has 3 life bars.Costs 100 gold and mana. '''Upgrades: Rage,Sword Wall,Sword Bash,Sword Spin,Shinobi 1&2 Ambusher-'''a fast unit capable of killing units easily.Has 1 life bar.Costs 50 mana. '''Upgrades: Ambusher Wings,Ambusher Assault, Shinobi 1&2 Hammertons-'''after the Deathwrath attacked a splinter group of Speartons,many of them rebelled and became the deadlier Hammertons. '''Upgrades: Hammerton Shield,Hammerton Bait Strike Stagina-'''one of the newest heroes of Order, '''Upgrades: Blink,Shinobi,Death Strike CHAOS EMPIRE UNITS Bomiclipsor-'''a flying unit capable of dropping bombs.Has 1 life bar.Costs 200 gold and mana '''Upgrades: Bomiclipsor Fireworks Bombiknights-'''they are knights capable of throwing bombs. '''Spearknights-'''a juggerknight capable of using spears and axes. '''Upgrades: ROBOT EMPIRE UNITS Robot Miner-'''the only miner capable of bringing gold without a gold bag. '''Robot Swordawler-'''is the basic unit of the Robot Empire.Is the combination of the Swordwrath and the Crawler. '''Robot Cyberwrath-'''is the evolved form of the Swordwrath.It wields 2 swords.It's Order's counterpart is the Deathwrath. '''Robot Gunidon-'''a ranged unit that learned the way of the gun.It's Order counterpart is the Archidon and the Chaos counterpart is the Dead. '''Robot Juggerton-'''is the tank unit of the robots.Itis the combination of the Spearton and the Juggerknights. '''Robot Marrowic-'''is the healer and defender of Robot's units.It is the combination of the Meric and th'e '''Marrowkai. '''Magida-'''is the leader of the Robotic Empire.Is the combination of Medusa and Magikill. 'Afa79's Empire 'The SkyWrath.' Deep in the hidden forests of Immorta, The SkyWrath wait slowly bidding their time, waiting for the moment to strike. Basic Units: Miner: '''Like all other Empires, the Skywrath depend on their Miners to gather gold. '''Cost: $150 Just the same as other Miners, with Miner Hustle and Walls. SkyKill: The backbone of the Skywrath army, These units are equppied with long bows capable of dealing the same amount of damage as a Swordrath's sword, and their longer bows provide them with longer range then a normal Archidon. Speed is the same as an Archidon. Cost: '$200, 10 Ticks to train. '''Abilities: ' '''Sharpeye: $100, 10 ticks. Through harsh training their sight sharpens further, increasing the range of their arrows slightly. Sharpeye 2: $150, 50 Mana, 20 ticks. Their sight is increases again, and the range increases again. To the Sky: $400, 200 Mana. The Skykill take to the skys, with mechanical wings created by the MageWrath.Their speed remains the same. SkyBlade: '''Doublewielding, with sharp blades capable of inflicting massive damage. Speed? Same as a regular SwordWrath. They attack with twice the speed of a Swordrath, however, and the SkyBlades sword deals the same amount of damage as a Shadowrath's second strike(Lower then a SwordWrath) Correct me if I'm wrong about the Shadowrath. '''Cost: $450, 15 Ticks to train . Abilities:' Nature's Wrath: $150, 50 Mana. Increases the Skyblades speed and attack power threefold for a while(50 ticks), though takes halfs the SkyBlades health. More coming soon! :D By La~Afa From me2please-shadowrath's second strike does more damage than a swordwrath, it does as much damage as a dark knight FailingAtFailin's Empire '''''Survey This empire is one for the next Stick Wars game. My idea for the plot is that alien surveyors have arrived to Inamorta and landed in Chaos territory about 5 years after Stick Wars 2. Chaos initially attacked this empire but were quickly put into submission. This empire is encountered late-game and you will normally fight Chaos, but every few battles will be against Survey. 'Units' ''Extractor The extractor is a small machine that is very similar to a miner. It runs on wheels. It collects gold and mana (for gameplay purposes, although in story it's actually called programs). When mining, a rotating saw cuts into the gold. When "praying" it lights up blue and numbers come out of it for visual effect. '''Health: '''2 bars '''Speed: '''Same as Order Miner '''Attack:' Melee with saw, does same damage as swordwrath, although slightly slower attack Cost: '''175 gold '''Build Time: '''10 seconds '''Abilities: Gravity Field The Extractor walks to the position specified and "deploys" legs. Then black particles rain down around it in a range similar to the Magikill's Electric Wall. This ability uses 20 "mana" per second. This can be used to sacrifice an Extractor so others can escape. It can be toggled on or off at will. Most units will move very slow, about a quarter of the speed of a giant. Flying units will be killed if they enter this field, however if you're smart you should have the fliers kill the extractor..... Chaos Giants will not be affected due to their brute strength. Enslaved Giants will only have their speed reduced to 80% of original. Research Cost: 200 "mana" Research Time: 30 seconds Engineering This is the exact same as Miner Hustle, it even increase Extractor Health to 3 bars. Research Cost: 300 gold 175 "mana" Research Time: 30 seconds ''Spider The Spider is another machine that is somewhere in between a crawler and a swordwrath. It is a robot that moves on legs. '''Health:' 2 bars Speed: '''Same as spearton '''Attack: '''Same as swordwrath '''Cost: '''150 gold '''Build Time: 10 seconds Abilities:''' Self-destruct The Spider will run towards the targetted enemy and explode, the damage is removes half a bar of health and stuns the enemy. Using this costs 25 "mana" for balancing. Research Cost: 200 "mana" Research Time: 1 minute Duel Animation The spider has a duel animation for when it kills a swordwrath or achidon. It leaps on the enemies head and uses 6 of its legs to grip the head and the other two to push off this soldiers. This decapitates the Archidon or Swordwrath. Alien The Alien is basically an alien in a suit that augments its powers. It's humanoid and has a blue visor. The visor colour and shape can be changed in the armory. It is similar to the Juggerknight or Spearton. It attacks with a punch. '''Health: '''6 bars '''Speed: Same as swordwrath Attack: '''Same as spearton '''Cost: 450 gold 100 "mana" Build Time: '''20 seconds '''Abilities: Sprint The Alien gains a short burst of speed making it run at the speed of a shadowrath for 3 seconds but cannot attack until this 3 seconds is done, also cannot stop, but can change direction of movement. Cast Cost: 5 "mana" Cooldown: 20 seconds Research Cost: 100 gold 50 "mana" Research Time: 20 seconds Block The Alien crosses its arms into an X-shape and crouches. Alien moves at 50% speed but takes 30% less damage. Is toggled on or off like Spearton's Shield Wall. This is unlocked by default. Falcon Super Punch The Alien punches with extreme force. The force of it pushes a unit back a great distance, the equivalent of the distance between the two gold mines near the castle. On top of this, it stuns the affected unit along with doing a great amount of damage (3 quarters of a bar of health) If used while the Alien is blocking, a hook is done instead. The hook stuns 3 units in front of the Alien, but does no damage. Cast Cost: 25 "mana" Cooldown: 30 seconds Research Cost: 300 gold Research Time: 30 seconds Duel Animation The Alien has a cool kill animation for various units, since it will probably be the main unit of your army (like speartons or juggerknights) For Crawlers, it grabs the crawler and slams it into the ground leaving a splatter of blood. For Swordwrath or Archidons, the Alien kicks the Swordwrath or Archidon's legs, breaking them. After this the other leg kicks the unit backwards, killing it. For Speartons, the spearton attempts to stab the Alien with the spear, but the Alien dodges and grabs the spear. It then breaks it and uses the piece in its hand to stab the spearton in the head. For Juggerknights, the Alien decides to give the Juggerknight a taste of its own medicine. The Juggerknight tries to swing the axe to attack the Alien, but the Alien sidesteps, rips the axe away, along with the Juggerknight's arm and then uses the axe to cut the juggerknight's legs off. ''Package The Package is a suicide unit like the bomber, except it poisons all enemies in range instead of damaging. '''Health: '''1 bar '''Speed: '''Slightly faster than Shadowrath '''Attack: '''Explodes '''Cost:' 100 gold 25 "mana" Build Time: 15 seconds Abilities: Surprise Affected enemies are stunned Passive Research Cost: 200 "mana" ''Command Command is an Alien in a specialized power suit. The suit increases speed and agility. It is similar to the Magikill or Medusa. '''Health: '''5 bars '''Speed: '''Archidon Speed '''Attack: '''Same as Swordwrath '''Cost:' 475 Gold 525 "mana" Build Time: '''25 seconds '''Abilities Bright Skies Aimed at a single unit. An aircraft then flies overhead and fires 3 lasers at the targeted unit from 3 different angles (45 degrees from the left, right and a direct shot downwards from above) The lasers act like arrows, so they can be blocked by a tanking unit. This is compensated by the fact that the lasers come from 3 different directions. If all 3 lasers hit, they are just enough to kill a spearton. Sounds OP, but remember that it only targets a single unit and at most can kill 3 units at once. So target key units! Cast Cost: Free Cooldown: 30 seconds Research Cost: Free (unlocked by default) Paratrooper For no population cost, this ability summons 2 spiders which appear near Command. The spiders are summoned purely with "mana" and fall from the sky. They cannot be controlled, they rush straight at the closest enemy. Cast Cost: 250 "mana" Cooldown: 1 minute Research Cost: 500 "mana" Research Time: 1 minute sogravsvoce Neutral Empire miner (infantry) fightear (spearman antecester)(fight + spear) double speed hability; hp and speed like swordwrath; low attack; cost 125, 0 mana (distance unit) headunter (javelines)(head + hunter) (medic unit) druid heal; cure; poison; sumon a wolf (100% equal to swordwrath and the hability rage but it costs 10 mana) ; more hp than meric; same speed; same distance to heal and cure; if attacked body to body he will poisonous the enemy; cost 300, 300 mana. (magic unit) flaman (xaman + flame) (heavy infantry) protector (club + hooden/leather shield) (assault infantry) flanksher (flaker + ambusher) (air unit) flyminator (flyer + dominator)(griffin + knifs thrower) (giant) wose (part man like eyes, mouth and can think but 99% tree)(resists to poison; receive more damage from fire, auto regenerate, slowest unit; hp and attack similar to giant; cost 1000, 500 mana. or (giant) mamoosher (mamooth + crusher) <(sogravsvoce)> ---- tribal empire enslaved miner (picax) goblin (sharp stick) orc ax thrower (axes) witchdoctor (rejuvenation staff) ogre motivational (drum and vexillum) destroyer (mace) orc assassin (2 small cimitars / knives) goblin glider (small bow/ venon arrows) ciclop (sword/gladius and small shiel) ---- <(sogravsvoce)> ---- lizard empire (infantry) lizard (obsidian spear) (distance unit) javeline trower (javelines) (assault infantry) serpent (teeth with venon) (heavy infantry) basilisk / komodo dragon (teeth/teeth with venon hability) ---- ---- DragonScourge's Empire ---- Nocturnal Empire:Many nations of Inamorta believed that Chaos and Order were the only empires ever to exist.Little did they know what secrets the dark of night held.... History:This Empire was formed through the negative energies accumulated in the world of Inamorta during the Conquering,the Order-Rebellion war and the Order-Chaos war.The negative energies combined were so high that they gave rise to an Empire comprising entirely of darkness.This Empire had been in Inamorta many years ago as well but had been sealed away in darkness,only able to be released through constant warfare in Inamorta. Units: Shade:A weak shadow,capable of extracting gold and gaining mana. Health:3 bars(since it's made of darkness attacks should fade through) Damage:Like Miner Speed:Like Spearton Abilities: Hustle:Like Miner hustle Rising Shade:Like Miner wall,but poisons enemy units that touch it rather than blocking units. Incoming Shadows:Like Passive Income Gold Shadow:A shadow capable of taking the vanguard in a fight. Health:4 bars Damage:Like crawler with 2x pack mentality Speed:Like Spearton Abilities:Shade counter:The shadow blends into the surroundings.Any attack made on the shadow while in this mode will deal no damage and will cause the shadow to appear behind the attacker and backstab them. Copy:The shadow imitates the targeted enemy turning into the unit,getting it's stats and,if researched,all it's abilities Dark Leaper:A creature of darkness that leaps in the shadows and throws bolts of darkness. Health:2 bars Attack:Like Archidon Speed:Like Shadowwrath Abilities: Dark Leap:The Leaper leaps into the shadows becoming invisible(untargetable) for 5 seconds.Attacks made during the time will not finish the leap. Hyper Bolt:The Leaper charges a bolt with extra darkness causing it to do 2x damage. Darkness:A spirit that heals allies Speed:like miner Damage:none Health:Like Statue(without resilience) Abilities: Shadow Gather:Like Heal Dark Trap:Paralyzes an enemy for 5 seconds Vampyre:Leader of the Nocturnal Empire that can destroy units quickly Health:10 bars Attack:Like Spearton Speed:Like Shadowwrath Abilities: Drain:The Vampyre drains 3 bars of life out of a random enemy unit and heals himself Bat form:The Vampyre turns in a cloud of bats that deals damage on contact Night Stalker: Creature of the night that stalks it's prey Speed:Like Bomber Health:6 bars Damage:Like Spearton Abilities: Stalk:The Stalker starts hunting down a single unit,attacking it with increased attack speed and stunning with each hit. Death Knight:Dark Rider of the Nocturnal Empire,feeds on it's enemies life through it's sword and can destroy large swaths of enemies Health:8 bars Damage:Like the 4th hit of a shadowwrath(Bonus damage aganist armor) Speed:Like crawler(with predatory edge) Abilities: Death Pact(Already Researched):For a every 1/2 bar an enemy unit loses,The Death Knight gains 1 extra bar of damage while attacking that unit.The Extra Damage is also the amount of life drained.(Passive) Cleaving Attack(Passive):Every attack strikes through enemies dealing damage to the nearest 5 units in an arc(including the attacked unit) Raven Rider:A Dark Leaper riding a Raven Speed:Like Crawler(without predatory edge) Damage:Like Albowtross Health:5 bars Abilities: Raven Slash:The Raven swoops down and attacks a unit dealing massive damage. Spectre: An extremely powerful spirit from the Realm Beyond The Night.Uses a Dark Warglaive Damage:Slightly more than giant(1 bar more than giant) Health:Like Giant(11,16,21 bars I think) Abilities: Spectral Essence:Like Giant Growth Spectral Strike:The Spectre swings it's warglaive in a semi-circular arc creating a spectral shockwave that deals 2x damage to units it hits.Also affects the statue. ChaosRider's Empire Elemental Empire:A marrowkai experiment went wrong and the elements were released,alive.....now they seek revenge Wind Miner:A miner composed of wind Speed,Health and Damage:Like Miner Abilities:Gust:Like Hustle Gale:Spawns a gale at target location.Enemy units near the gale are slowed down while your units gain extra speed. Second Wind:Like Passive Income Gold EarthBlade:A warrior wielding a sword made of the earth Attack:Like SwordWrath Speed:Like SwordWrath Health:3 bars Abilities:Earth's Pity(Already Researched):For every unit killed the EarthBlade's defence rises.(stacks unlimitedly) Quake:Strikes the ground with force,causing a low amount of damage to nearby enemies as well as stunning them for 3 seconds. CryoBow:An archer made of ice. Health:1 bar Damage and Speed:Like Archidon Abilities:Cryo Shot:Fires an arrow that deals normal damage.This arrow,if it connects,freezes the target in place until attacked by a unit other than the CryoBow Water Priest:A priest made of water Health,Damage and Speed:Like Meric Abilities:Tranquil Rain(Already Researched):Cause healing waters to rain from the sky across the battlefield healing your units by a very small amount.Also Cures your units. Torrent:Makes a geyser of water burst from the ground at a point of your choosing.Deals a small amount of damage(equal to the amount of damage a swordwrath does).Also stuns enemies caught in it. Pyromancer:A mage made of fire.Capable of extremely deadly spells. Health,Speed and Damage:Like Marrowkai Abilities:Burn(Already Researched):Alights a target area for 10 seconds causing a small amount of DOT(Damage Over Time)to enemy units in the area.(Deals the amount of damage poison does) Burst:Makes a fiery explosion at a certain area causing a huge amount of damage to enemies caught in it.(Deals the amount of damage explosion does) Dark Warrior:A knight,with a sword and shield,completely made of darkness Health and Speed:Like Spearton Damage:Like Juggerknight Abilities:Dark Slash(Already Researched):Makes a devastatingly powerful attack at an enemy,dealing double damage. Dark Charge:The Dark Warrior charges at an enemy with his shield,dealing low damage and putting the mark of the reaper on them(Unit cannot attack while affected with mark of the reaper.Just look at the marrowkai's reaper spell and see the mark on the unit that gets hit.Thats the effect I call Mark of the Reaper) StormSlash:A unit made of the storms that can deal immense damage very quickly Damage:Like Juggerknight Speed and Health:Like ShadowWrath Abilities:Flicker(Already Researched):With every hit the StormSlash's attack speed increases(keeps increasing upto the 10th hit) ThunderStorm:The StormSlash jumps into the sky and then strikes the selected area rapidly over and over again for 10 seconds.(The strikes are supposed to look like thunderbolts hitting the ground rapidly) HoverPoison:A flying creature made of venom,spits toxins at enemy units Health:Like Eclipsor Damage:Like Albowtross(Armor-Piercing) Speed:Like Crawler(Without Predatory edge) Abilities:Entoxicating Venom:Every attack dealt while this mode is switched to on poisons enemy units. Nature's Defender:A gigantic elemental made of wood and leaves Health:1 bar less than giant(before and after growth) Damage:Like Giant Speed:Like Miner Abilities:Nature's Ascension 1&2:Like Giant Growth Roots(Already Researched:Summons roots in an area around the Defender causing affected units to be paralyzed until attacked. Root Poison:Roots become poisonous,poisoning units The Speartons Empire Ideas: The Speartons Empire Idea!!: Madness Empire (the next enemy of order) After the battle between Order and Chaos a few Marrowkai escaped and formed a new army and empire known as the Madness Empire . The Marrowkai's new leader, Inferno a mysterious yet powerful spirit who leads the Maddness Empire. Units: Bone Gatherer: Descripition : These madmen who gather bones for the Madness Empire for Inferno and the Marrowkai are used to gather bones and create units. Cost: 100 Gold 10 Mana (Brings back 150 gold unlike normal miners) HP:1 bar ATCK:Like a swordwrath Training Area:Bone Yard Bone Clubman: These feirce brutal warriors were former Juggerknights who have lost their pride and weaponry. Forced by the Marrowkai to fight they take up primitive weaponry even so they are feirce and brutal as always. Cost: 250 HP: 2 bars ATCK : Same as 2 archidons Training Area:Armoury Bone Armoured Knight: Former Speartons who have turned dark and corrupted by the Marrowkai forced to fight for the Madness Empire. The Speartons became dark and fought for the madness empire but they still needed armour to fight. They had an idea by using bones and turning them to Sychthes made of bones also turning the bones into helmets and sheilds. Cost: Gold:475 Mana:70 Abilities : Sheild Rage: The Knights start to charge and bash their enemies with their sheilds. Their Foes are sent flying and once landing in the ground they loose 3 bars of health. Research Cost:600 Gold 200 Mana. Costs 400 to use. Training Area: Armoury Marrowkill: The Marrowkai discovered that they are to weak to counter the Magikill's spells such as: Poison Spray,Electro Wall and Fiery Blast.So the Marrowkai went to the land of the Magikill secretly learning their spells and power. Soon with the Marrowkai's old powers combined with the Magikill's they become even more Powerful than Magikills themselves. Gold: 675 Mana:550 HP: 5 Bars ATCK:3x More powerful than a magikills normal attack Abilities: Necro Blast:Causes a explosion 2x more powerful than the Magikill's feiry blast , Plasmatic Wall : Spawns 2 plasma walls that have the same damage as the normal magikill wall. Toxic Blast: Causes a big explosion instantly dealing 1 bar of damage and poisons anyone in the radius. Bloodhound: The Madness empire discovered these blood thirsty wolves in the forests of Inamorta. Many found them more effective than crawlers and soon fed their crawlers to the bloodhounds. Gold:100 Mana:0 HP: 2 bars ATCK:like a spearton. Gargantuar: Giant beings who have roamed the underground caves of Inamorta for years. Now Inferno releases them from the depths of Inamorta and now these Gargauntauns who are larger than Giants are now ready to fight for the Madness Empire. Gold:1950 Mana:200 ATCK: 2x Than an enslaved giant (Gargantuans carry large swords but they do not use ranged attacks) . Speed: 4x Slower than normal giants HP: 3x More than a normal giant. Necro Priests: The Mightiest Empire Not the most powerful empire, but quite powerful indeed. This empire lives in Northern Inamorta, and has had a rivalry with Chaos for over 20 years. Good friends of Order, this empire trains in the countrysides of their state of Inamorta, The Contrana Plains. Units Sword-Throwers: The equivelent to a Swordwrath. They carry a knife and and can kill flying units, as the knife goes in range. When up close, they will attack similar to a Swordwrath. They wear fur coats as they did in their homelands of Eclipsor Region, and this gives them two health bars. Shielders: The equivelent to a Spearton. They carry a shield and spear which goes in range (and kill flying units). The shield is important to them, and gives them 6 health bars. They wear blue everywhere, but their capes are their favourite. They come from the island of Sparta, positioned beside Crawler Region. Stealth-Staffs: The equivelent to a Shadowrath. They carry a bowstaff and a sword. They can run extremely fast (twice as fast as a Crawler) and catch up very fast. When up close, they will stun an enemy, then slash with the sword. They wear light clothing, and have 4 health bars. 'Simsim40's Empire' Darigan Empire''' ''' These are a group of islands seprated from chaos after years of hiding they joined order after a series of battle to defeat Chaos. Miner ordinary miners trained to mine gold and hack heads open with pikaxes Reisen's Empire Modern Age Empire:This Empire came to the world of stick empires through a portal created during a supernova.The Black Hole was created so close the World was sucked into it and warped back in time Units: Trader:Miner of Modern Empire.Gathers Gold.(150 gold)(0 mana)(2 population)(8s training time) Policeman:Main infantry unit of the Modern Empire.Wields a baton(225 gold)(0 mana)(1 pop)(15s training time) DMG:Like SwordWrath Health:3 bars SPD:Like Spearton Gunner:Support unit of the Modern Empire.Wields a pistol. DMG:Like Albowtross Health:1 bar SPD:Like Swordwrath Medic:Healer of the modern empire. Hea:2 bars DMG and SPD:like Meric Commander:Leader of the Modern Empire.Boosts Morale. DMG:Like Spearton Health:4 bars SPD:Like Magikill (35s training time)(600g)(200m)(4 pop) Category:Blog posts